The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bidens plant, botanically known as Bidens ferulifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dobibitora’.
The new Bidens plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and early-flowering Bidens plants with numerous large and attractive inflorescences.
The new Bidens plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany in July, 2015 of a proprietary selection of Bidens ferulifolia identified as code number BB14-001214-002, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Bidens ferulifolia identified as code number BB14-001114-003, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Bidens plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2017.
Asexual reproduction of the new Bidens plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2017 has shown that the unique features of this new Bidens plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.